Ready, Set, Don't go
by BlameTheWriter
Summary: She's leaving for college and Steve isn't ready.
1. Chapter 1

_She's gotta do what she's gotta do_

 _And I've gotta like it or not_

"I got in!" She shrieked bouncing up and down, smiling, just as happy as she can be. Steve watched as his first born get accepted into her dream college, that was way too far from him, from Hawaii and most importantly from him. She was leaving him.

 _She's got dreams too big for this town_

 _And she needs to give them a shot_

 _Whatever they are_

She wants to be the most brilliant brain surgeon and Steve can't stand in her way; he wants her to be the best she can and what he has to do as a father is to encourage her. This was her dream ever since she was six and was introduced to all the medical shows Danny allowed her to watch, and all Steve could think about is when she came down them stairs screaming she's going to be better than Derek Shepard.

 _Looks like she's all ready to leave_

 _Nothing left to pack_

 _There ain't no room for me in that car_

The months went by faster than Steve thought, One day she was opening the letter and now she's packing excitedly with Grace chatting about how she'll try to send back gifts from California and that'll they Skype or Face Time any chance Faith could get.

Steve stood by the door watching his two girls pack for one to leave, at that moment he was glad Grace still had four years until she left him too, maybe Danny would be up to have another baby so they can have an extra eighteen years.

 _Even if she asked me to tag along_

 _God I gotta be strong_

"All set?" Danny asked, he could feel the tears coming on but he didn't want to show his daughter that he wasn't ready for her to leave.

"I think so" Faith nodded, tapping on the car, she didn't know if she was ready she was leaving her family behind to go to California to go to medical school.

Steve had his arm folded across his chest trying to keep a brave face but Grace didn't care, she was full on crying. Her sister was leaving, and she was stuck with her dads who she couldn't talk to boys about. Her bestfriend was leaving.

"You sure you're all right?" Steve asked, he felt and heard his voice crack.

Shaking her head Faith let the tears fall, "I'm leaving you all"

 _She's waiting on my blessings before she hits that open road_

 _Baby get ready_

 _Get set_

 _Don't go._

After the tears and the hugs they finally sent their daughter on her way, Steve couldn't help but hold Grace as close as he possibly could while watching his daughter drive away from them.

"We did good" Danny said patting his husband on the arm. "You did good"


	2. Chapter 2

_**You tucked me in, turned out the light**_

 _ **Kept me safe and sound at night**_

 _ **Little girls depend on things like that**_

"Daddy I'm Eighteen I think Grace would love this more than me" Faith said sitting on her bed, phone in hand looking at her father who insisted on tucking her in while she was back home for the short week of Thanksgiving.

"You're my little girl" Faith smiled, she knew it was hard for him to realize that she wasn't little anymore but she gave in.

"Okay" She whispered, tugging the blankets from beneath her, she slipped under them.

 _ **Brushed my teeth and combed my hair**_

 _ **Had to drive me everywhere**_

 _ **You were always there when I looked back**_

"I remember when Danno went to Jersey, and we were home alone," Faith paused trying to remember "I was eight and I was getting ready for school, you had to do my hair,"

Steve laughed, it was his first time doing ever touching her hair, and it turned out horrible, but Faith turned to him with the biggest smile saying she loved it.

"I had told all my friends that my daddy did my hair and that it was best," Faith snorted "Danno just didn't think that because it was also school picture day,"

Faith reached out and grabbed her father's hand, "I'll also be your little girl but now it's Grace turn to feel me and Papa's pain,"

 _ **You had to do it all alone**_

 _ **Make a livin', make a home**_

 _ **Must have been as hard as it could be**_

"Sometimes you had to do it alone but Grace and I will always know what it feels like to have you two love us to death" Faith shrugged "And now the new baby will"

Steve stared at this daughter "When did you grow up"

"I wish I didn't college is kicking ass daddy"

The two shared a laugh, "I'm going to be just fine, and when it's time for Grace i'll be back and we'll all cry together"

 _ **butterfly fly away.**_


End file.
